


Straw and Flesh

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Corpses, Fingering, Gentle Sex, Licking, M/M, Okay look it's actually Junkenstein/Hayseed, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Stitches, Talk of desfiguration, there is also Junkenstein/Roadhog there so there you go but yeah the mean is doctor and straw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: He loved Hayseed just as much as Roadhog.





	Straw and Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Junkenstein has fun with his other creature
> 
> Hey hey hello hi what up. So I was thinking about Hayseed/Junkenstein because, i don't know. Inb4, self cest- well, it doesnt count as self-cest if it's different skins!!!! get outta here with your onceler jokes!!!
> 
> For real tho this was new for me and i was kind of looking forward to writing it so i hope y'all like it!!
> 
> (Psst, the idea of Hayseed having a heater radiator thing comes from kophing. liked the idea far too much to let it pass!)
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT:  
> I participated in a Roadrat Fanzine! Home on the Road. I wrote a short piece for it, alongside other 21 artists and writers. You missed your chance for a preorder? well, there are still some left! 
> 
> INFO: roadratfanzine.tumblr.com  
> 

The bed rocked under their weight. Jamison was panting, his legs spread so far his hips hurt. Roadhog was leaving bruises in the shape of his fingerprints on his milky white thighs as he thrusted in and out, his snout pressing against the Doctor’s sweaty skin. The creature’s flesh was cold and left a pleasant sensation on his chest. Roadhog’s tongue traced circles over his nipple, gently nibbling at it, one hand letting go of his thigh to scoop his back, pressing the young man against his chest. 

Roadhog went still buried deep on Jamison, his hot cum coating his insides. The sensation made Jamison come, body stilling as his orgasm hit his body harsh, eyes rolling to his skull as he spilled cum all over himself. 

They embraced together, Roadhog patting his chest softly as he separated from Jamison, leaving the younger Doctor gaping around nothing, his legs shaking softly. 

“I have to go,” Roadhog said, pressing a kiss on Jamison’s forehead. He nodded, smiling weakly as his fingers graced Roadhog’s cheek. 

Jamison knew that Roadhog had to go, it was his routine. He had tried to stop him before, but there was honestly nothing else he could do. He followed his own path, and that’s what Jamison loved of him. Roadhog gave him one more kiss, a peck on the lips and left. 

Jamison was left alone in the room, naked and calming down. He wrapped himself in the covers, sighing as he readied to sleep.  
He was starting to drift off, until he heard nimble footsteps near by. Jittery. 

He didn’t make a sound, since he knew who it was already. He listened how the figure silently approached the bed, but then nothing more. He was probably staring at him. Then, he felt the bedsheets shift, and a great warmth suddenly enveloped him. 

Jamison turned his head, and sure enough Hayseed was there, close but not yet touching Jamison underneath the sheets. Jamison wondered why, after all the creature did not need to sleep, but he welcomed it. 

The witch of the wilds had been so pleased with how Roadhog turned out to be, she let Jamison create another creature. What Roadhog was in power and size, Hayseed was small and fast. When he wanted to be, anyways.

The creature was shy, jittery and silent. He could speak, but it seemed like he prefered to communicate in giggles and clicks. He was made out of corpses, straw, a heater in his chest and other chemicals. 

His father used to say that, unconsciously, men always put a part of themselves in the things they created. It wasn’t true with Roadhog, unless you counted ‘preference-in-men’ as a part of himself.  
With Hayseed, it was far more obvious. He was almost as tall and skinny as Jamison, and he also lacked his right limbs just like himself. To be fair, he ran out of materials and he wasn’t in the position to go digging into a graveyard to get more- he just used spare parts Jamison had made for himself. 

The corpse’s face was mangled and irreparable. Instead of trying to fix it, it seemed like Hayseed just prefered to use a burlap mask he made himself. It had eyes that clicked and zoomed in. It was quite impressive, if Jamison had to say. 

The creature shifted, it seemed like he was hesitating over wherever getting closer to Jamison. 

“It’s okay, Hayseed.” 

The strawman stopped, very slowly and carefully getting closer to Jamison, and wrapping his hands around Jamison’s chest, bringing the man closer. He could feel the heat and it felt comfortable in his body. 

He was starting to fall asleep when Hayseed spoke. It wasn’t too common, so he paid careful attention to his voice.

“Does… it hurt?”

“What does?” He turned his face, and saw that Hayseed was staring at the mattress.

“What you and… Roadhog do.” He buried his face deep on the pillow. “Sex- does it hurt?”

“No, well- if ya don’t do it properly, it does. But if ye’re careful, it’s okay.” 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” He asked, sheepishly. “I read- I read in one of the books… you do it when you love someone? And it’s good?”

“Yes.” Oh, so very good.

He remained quiet again, his burlap burying itself on Jamison’s neck. He was shifting anxiously. 

“Do you… like me?”

Jamison turned around so he could face Hayseed. His orange lenses looked up to him, clicking like they always do. 

“Of course I like ye.”

“Like how you like Roadhog?”

Jamison stared at him with confusion and concern. 

“You… spend more time with him. You tell him nice things. You..”

Jamison felt like shit all of sudden. He loved Hayseed just as much as Roadhog, but he was far more preoccupied with him than Hayseed.  
Without words, he hugged Hayseed still under the sheets, his hands now wrapping him around the back and keeping him close. 

“I like you too. I like you all the same.”

They remained close together, but he noticed how Hayseed’s hand moved carefully, almost shaking. Jamison stared at him, his fingers very slowly touching Jamison’s naked chest. His skin was warm, and he let him. He traced his pectoral, first only with his fingers and then putting pressure with his palm. Jamison gasped at how warm the skin felt.

“I want-” Hayseed rubbed soft circles on Jamison’s flesh. “I want to feel good, too.”

And Jamison wanted him to feel good. He gently took Hayseed hand, pressing it against his skin and letting him touch his naked torso. He didn’t have much muscle, but Hayseed seemed to enjoy it anyways.

“You like this?” He asked to his creature, who nodded sheepishly. He wanted to make him feel as good as Roadhog made him feel. 

Jamison used his flesh hand to touch Hayseed hot body, pinching at the skin. Hand traveled down his body, on top of his overalls and to his crotch.  
Hayseed’s breath hitched, gasping as he trembled but didn’t push Jamison away. He dug himself into the mattress as Jamison pressed the meat of his palm into the front of his crotch, making Hayseed gasp at the touch.

“This feel good, doesn’t it?” He whispered softly, his cheeks reddening when he saw Hayseed react so strongly. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes!” He gasped, pushing his hip against Jamison’s touch. “Yes!”

“You want to feel good?”

“Yes!”

“You think I don’t like you?” He said, pressing harder against the hardening bulge on Hayseed’s pelvis. “You are my little pet, aren’t you? You’re my little thing. How could I not like you?”  
It felt so weird. Jamison was used to being the one being caressed and touched, the one being submissive and at the mercy of Roadhog. And yet, this felt so good, to see how Hayseed reacted to every word and every touch. It made him burn in a way he never did, to see him so into it.

He retreated his hand, and Hayseed pressed his crotch against Jamison’s thigh. He pressed and grinded against the flesh and Jamison was feeling his own erection rise. He caressed Hayseed’s cheek, the creature pressing his face against it purring.

“You’re my little thing,” He continued to let Hayseed squirm against him, desperate. “You’re a good boy. You’re my good, good boy, you know that right?”

“Y-yes.”

With his mechanical hand Jamison started to unbutton his overalls, getting them out of the way. Hayseed’s body was stitched over, pieces of straw poking from the skin. He reached his crotch, pulling the entire thing away. 

Hayseed’s dick stood out, fully erect. It was of average size, but Jamison was so used to Roadhog’s monster cock that it was a bit small.  
He reached over to Hayseed, wrapping him in his arms and then sitting up. Jamison wasn’t very strong, but Hayseed was made of straw- he was very light. He managed to lift him up, and Hayseed gasped at the move. 

He was now on top of Jamison, both of them sitting on the bed. They were naked and awfully close, straw prickling against Jamison’s skin. 

“I- I,”

“Shhhh,” Jamison managed to just snatch the bottle of lube Roadhog had used on him not too long ago. It still had some, and it would do. He opened it, pouring some in his flesh fingers while he kept Hayseed still awfully close to him. “You’re such a good boy.”

Now lubed up, his fingers traveled down, touching gently Hayseed’s spine as he made his way to his ass. “You know what you are?”

“Y-your pet,” He pressed his burlap head against Jamison’s shoulder, breathing heavily. He lifted his burlap very slightly, until his chapped and scarred lips were visible, licking over Jamison’s neck like an animal. “I’m your pet.”

“You’re mine.” His fingers softly circled his asshole, until he very gently dipped his index inside. Hayseed gasped, hand wrapping around Jamison and grinding into him, his cock managing to rub against Jamison’s erect penis. 

“A-ah! Oh!” Hayseed gasped, still licking at Jamison’s sweaty skin.

“You’re my good boy, you’re my little thing.” He pumped the finger in and out, savouring Hayseed moans and gasps. 

“I’m- I’m yours, I’m your- I’m your pet,” He rubbed his lips on the Doctor’s jaw, tickling him. “You’re my master, you’re my owner. You’re- Ah!”

Jamison added another finger, scissoring and rubbing, stretching the strawman open. Jamison wondered if this how Roadhog felt every time, this dark velvet-y feeling of having someone completely given to you, at the edge of pleasure all over you. To possess, and not be the possession. It made his insides churn in pleasure. 

“You want me?” He whispered against Hayseed’s neck, his heart beating hard against his chest. “You want me to take care of you, Hayseed?”

“P-please, please master, I-” He moaned as Jamison twisted his fingers inside of his ass. “Please, make me your little pet.”

Jamison lightly lifted him, aligning him with his cock, his flesh hand holding it steady. He gently lowered Hayseed, and this time both broke into a moan.

He knew Hayseed was warm, but this warmth was barely tolerable. It was like coal, hot and burning deep inside of his creature. It was silky and intoxicating, his cock enveloped by such a warm delicious feeling, Hayseed’s cock brushing with his naked belly, still dirty with dry cum from his session with Roadhog earlier that night. 

“I’m- mmmm, I-” Hayseed twitched, head back but still clinging to Jamison like a lifeline. “I’mmmmm, I’m good- I’m a good, I’m a good good boy,” 

“You’re so good, fuck-” He started to roll his hips slowly, fucking into Hayseed while keeping him in place. “You’re so fucking good, I- I made you real good.”

Hayseed nodded frantically, his skin stank of chemicals and hay. His chapped lips kept caressing Jamison’s shoulders, occasionally licking and breathing hot against his skin.  
The Doctor felt something in his stomach coil, pleasure starting to become unbearable. He wanted to know how it felt. He wanted to know how it was to completely take over someone, to completely become part of them in a primal way.

He shoved Hayseed into the bed, hands around his head as he kept thrusting in and out, strong rhythm as Hayseed wailed in pleasure. He saw how Hayseed was then. How his tongue lolled out of his destroyed lips, drool spilling from his mouth. His hands twitching in unbearing pleasure at it, the way his fingers tried to drag Jamison close.

He had done this. This is how it looked like to fuck someone like him. This is how Roadhog saw him whenever he fucked him against the bed, a creature completely overcome by lust and desire, body pliant to the other.

And he loved it.

Hayseed was different, however. They may be extremely similar in so many ways, but different in others. He grabbed Jamison’s back and pulled him against him, wrapping him as Jamison kept fucking him. He wanted to hold unto him all the way, to touch him until there was nothing left to touch. Jamison let him.

Hayseed whispered into his ear, his voice low and gone. “Master.”

It was the thing that brought Jamison over the edge. He came, hard and intense, possessive and powerful inside of Hayseed, thrusting as he milked himself inside of the man. His hand wrapped around Hayseed’s cock, pumping until the strawman came with a yell, cum spilling from his dick and into his naked stitched torso. 

With barely any strength Jamison pulled out Hayseed, his cum spilling into the man’s naked thighs. He looked down at the figure which was lost in pure bliss, smiling against the bed with a shine of sweat on his skin. 

Beautiful.

He started giggling, his hand looking for comfort on Jamison’s skin. “Did- did-” he was barely trying to find his voice, as if the intensity of it all had taken it away from him. “Did it feel good?”

“It felt good,” Jamison said, smiling.

“Did I do good?”

“Yes. You did very, very good.”

He laughed out of air, still drapped on the bed his breath returning back to normal.

“Am… Am I a good boy?”

“Yes,” Jamison almost laughed. “You’re a very, very good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up and make fun of me for writing self-cest!


End file.
